


Sharon's Office

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz finds Sharon alone in her office one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharon's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Major Crimes, Sharon/Fritz, Sharon's office used to be Brenda's

Fritz walked through the empty bullpen toward the familiar office. He could see Sharon sitting behind the desk, glasses on and pen cap in her mouth as she flipped another page in the file folder in front of her. He was mesmerized by the way her chocolate brown hair cascaded over her shoulder and into her face. 

Distractedly, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Fritz nibbled his lip nervously. He felt guilty for spying on her but he couldn’t pull himself away. She took off her glasses and laid them down, leaning back in her chair and stretching. 

Fritz’s line of vision trailed down the creamy skin of her neck to the top button of her blouse. He imagined opening each button of her blouse one by one, kissing every new inch of exposed skin. She tilted her neck from side to side, the muscles flexing tantalizingly beneath taut flesh. 

In all the years that Brenda had occupied that office they’d never once made love in it. Fritz imagined running his hands up Brenda’s ass and up over her stomach only to discover that it was Sharon’s head on the curvaceous figure. She quirked her Mona Lisa smile at him, leaning back against the desk and pulling him between her legs. 

Her skirt was silk and her heels were stilettos and as she hiked her leg up over his hip he could smell her arousal as he ground against her. The friction of their bodies making him painfully hard as she dragged her teeth over his neck. Her hand snaked into his pants, wrapping slender fingers around his dick, stroking and gently squeezing. Fritz found himself bucking into her hand, desperate for more contact. 

He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped and let his slacks fall to the floor, his briefs following suit. He pulled Sharon closer to him, she grinned seductively as she loosened and pulled off his tie. He bunched up the delicate fabric of her skirt in his fists, pushing it up to her waist. He growled with arousal when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

He turned her around and pushed her down onto the surface of the desk; he reached between her legs and found her soaking wet. He dipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned, grinding back against him. 

He gripped her hips and pulled her back against him, thrusting into her. She moaned, pushing into him. He pulled out slowly and then slammed back in, the slap of skin to skin resounded through the office. His grunts mingled with her moans; he reached forward, holding her shoulder, keeping her in place as he thrust. 

“Agent Howard... Agent Howard...” she moaned. 

“Oh Captain...” he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling himself nearing climax. 

“Agent Howard... Agent Howard?” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He startled, his eyes opening and his breath stopping. He locked eyes with Sharon whose amused smirk made him blush. 

“You looked a million miles away.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Is that the Sean McRory file you promised me?” 

“Hm?”

She nodded toward the file folder in his hands. He looked down, he was holding the folder in front of his painfully obvious erection. “Um... no... No, I, uh,” he chuckled nervously, “I brought the wrong one. I’ll get the right one to you in the morning.” 

He didn’t wait for her to respond; he turned on his heel and started for the door. 

She called after him. “Agent Howard, say hello to Chief Johnson for me.” He turned to look at her and she winked at him, still smirking.


End file.
